reincarnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Reincarnation Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 August 2015
00:29:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:38:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:49:48 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:58:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 20:59:44 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:14:57 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:20:39 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:25:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:56 !hello 21:25:56 Hello there 21:27:20 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:27:27 Hello 21:27:50 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:28:32 -!- Doctorghoti has joined Special:Chat. 21:28:40 hello O? 21:28:42 O/ 21:28:46 Hello. 21:29:08 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:29:10 I had a bot placed in here 21:29:26 A bot? 21:29:30 yep 21:29:34 Hypercane bot 21:29:50 What does Hypercane bot do? 21:30:06 It records what people are saying in chat 21:30:22 it also can leave messages for users if another user is away 21:31:02 Oh, cool. 21:32:30 oh and when do you wanna rp? 21:32:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:49 Ok 21:33:16 Im just lurking on devantart waiting for anyone to request me art 21:33:29 Still looking for commissions? 21:33:45 ya, nobody comissioned me yet 21:34:04 can't you take your points and turn to real cash? 21:34:24 I'm not sure if it works that way. I've never messed with that system. 21:35:00 I hope it works like that 21:35:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 21:35:16 oh and tell me when ever you reply to the rp message ^_^ 21:35:26 and I need to set up a Ping system here 21:35:33 Might have to check an FAQ about that. 21:35:53 A ping system would be nice. Annoying to switch windows to see if there's a response or not. 21:37:03 If I want to see if somebody made a response with a ping system, I just type commonly used words like A e I o and stuff like that 21:37:21 I see. 21:37:44 I might beable to put that on 21:38:09 oh and tell me when you ever reply to the rp message 21:42:25 Replied. 21:42:52 I might need to wait until Carnage gets on before I find the chathacks code 21:43:19 Who's Carnage? 21:43:42 a very extremely skilled Css user in a wiki I am in 21:44:22 Ah, okay. 21:45:35 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 21:46:10 Hello. 21:46:24 I replied as well 21:48:51 Replied. 21:48:55 -!- Doctorghoti has left Special:Chat. 21:49:27 Man I didnt know chat hacks would be that hard 21:54:09 That's why I don't use Chat Hacks 22:00:28 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:00:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:54 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:01:59 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:07:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:50 hello 22:14:33 I set up Ping system 22:15:05 I love the ping system, but I dont like the Afk System how to yells you're away 22:17:11 How does the ping work? 22:17:28 you click on Ping phrases 22:17:33 and put what you want to be pinged 22:22:28 look at the tirtle 22:23:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:44:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 22:54:49 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:37 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:41 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 23:33:36 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 23:46:27 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 2015 08 06